In Loving Memory
by Kalims
Summary: Cornelia remembers the death of one of her best friends, with all pain and regret. IMPROVED.


**A.N: This story is still the same, no changes in the subject were done whats so ever, only few improvements were made, I just though it had too many grammar mistakes and stuff like that, so I decided to fix it up a little.**

**If there was something you didn't understand before, I think you'll do now.**

**So here you go:)**

* * *

**In Loving Memory**

Cornelia looked at her watch then swore under her breath, she had been waiting for her friends in the café for more then 15 minutes, she was really an impatient girl.

'What's taking them so long?' She thought while staring at a glass of ice tea one of the customers had ordered.

'Ice tea was her favorite drink' Suddenly her eyes started to get watery.

'No Cornelia you're not gonna cry…. But I miss her' She certainly did, she missed her, she missed Will, her former leader and friend. God she wished that Will was still alive, she wished that Will was beside her right now, talking to her and looking at her.

'Why did she have to go? She was the best friend in the whole world, she was the best leader, the best person' Cornelia screamed in her mind. It was true, Will was one hell of a girl, she was special. But her true personality hadn't entirely showed til after the great war of Candracar.

Yan Lin knew that this war was going to be the brutalest and the hardest war, she knew that a lot of people would die so she put Will in charge of the 2 millions soldier of Candracar's army, plus of course in charge of the guardians. Will was under a lot of pressure, but she didn't back down, she led the guardians and the army to victory, and before every battle she would give a very inspiring and encouraging speech which showed the real leader in her.

In the battlefield, Will got really injured, and once she was almost killed trying to save Elyon who was helping with the Meridien army.

After weeks, the war had ended and Candracar had won thanks Will and her instructions. The council had rewarded Will, giving her the honorebel position of the infinite wolrd's ambassador. That position made every world in the infinity universe respect her, and it made the guardians admire her even more than at first. The guardians had visited many worlds in order to maintain peace, and everytime they were proud to say that Will was their leader.

Will wasn't the unique girl only in the other dimension of the wolrd, she was also that girl on earth. She had changed, well she was always a good and sweet girl but now she was something special. Will was improving in school, she was considered almost as smart as Taranee. Not only that, but Will had also became really popular, she became the student's body president, the debating team leader and of course the swimming team captain. She had earned the school a lot of medals and trophies.

On top of that, Will was also making Matt's life like heaven, loving him deeply and for so long, now she was showing it in lots of gestures. Will was a loyal, loving, sweet, funny, beautiful and hot girlfriend that Matt sharished. He looked at her with eyes full of love, which he showed it by writing her love songs and always kissing her in front of her and his friends,they couldn't blame him thought, they all liked Will.

Even with her new very busy life, Will hadn't abandoned her best friends, on the contrary, she had never been there for them as much as now. She made them laugh and smile, and she always listened to them, helped them solving their problems and stood up for them in every way, she never let them down.

'Not like we did' Cornelia thought while a tear finally streamed down her face. It was that damned night when everything went wrong!

They were hanging out at golden, it was dark and barely no one was there. The girls were talking when suddenly, the spirit of Nimagma appeard.

Nimagma was one of Candracar's enemies that the guardians had eliminated, but Yan Lin told them that Nimagma is an ancient wizard and that his spirit is immortal, she also had told them not to worry, his spirit can't do any harm, or that was what she thought. When the spirit appeard, it touched Will's head then said something that sounded like a curse ot spell, saying that the fire in Will's head is going to burn her soon. With that it just disappeared.

The girls were shocked at the begining but then they started to laugh and joke about how stupid and silly wizards' spirits can be. Irma the clown started to hit Will on the head and everytime Will says outch Irma would say''Ahhh the dangerous curse is starting to take effect'' and then they would all laugh again.

About an hour later since the whole freaky spirit thing, Will was going to the bathroom, she stood up and started to walk when suddenly she put her hands on her head and started shaking. The girls saw her and laughed thinking that she was joking. Will fell on her knees and started hitting her head screaming with obvious pain ''It burns, it buuurns'' They laughed even harder. It wasn't until Will let out a horrifying cry that the girls realised that Will wasn't joking, but it was too late.

When the girls ran to her she wasn't breathing anymore, she had no pulse, and her head was really hot. After while, an ambulance was taking Will and the police were trying to comfort the crying grils.

Everything had changed since then. The doctors couldn't determine the cause of death, they just said Will's time was up.

First Susan didn't believe that Will was dead, she didn't want to believe that her 15 years old baby was gone, but that was the truth. Will died and now nothing can make Susan happy and nothing could comfort her, not Dean not even her baby William.

This was the same deal for Matt,. After Will's death, he never palyed music again. Cornelia hasn't seen him for a while but she heard that he tried to commit suicide! He once told Will that he wants to be with her forever no matter what, maybe even death.

Things weren't very different in the girls' group. They all went to Candracar right after that fatful night, hoping to find Will, but instead of that, they saw Yan Lin crying. She said that the curse of Namigma was too poowerful to let Will live in Candracar! With that, the girls quit their jobs as guardians and never came back to Candracar.

Hay Lin, the hyperactive always optimistic girl, has turned quiet and sad. Irma smiled a lot less and never said a joke again. Taranee locked herself in her room for 2 months, then she started going out again, but the flame of life was gone from her. And Cornelia, she just couldn't handle it, Will was her best friend, even more than Elyon, who also mourned for Will.

All of Heatherfield grieved over their little redhead, everyone in school, the girls' parents, also Matt's parents, Will was like their daughter, but now she's dead, and the last thing that Will heard was the laughter of her so called best friends as she was suffering.

''Oh God, Will I'm so sorry , I….'

''Hey, sorry we're a little late but we had some troubles with the car'' Cornelia was ripped away from her thoughts by the low sad sound of Irma. Cornelia looked at her three friends as they sat down. It was obvious that they forced theirselves to come.

''You were so deep in thought Cornelia, what were you thinking about?''

For 4 years the girls never talked about her, for 4 years they tried not to think of her, not to remember her, but how could they not?

''I... I was thinking of…..Will''

With that everyone went silent, and tears formed in Hay Lin's eyes. Will left a print in everyone's heart and soul, a print that could never be eraised. Cornelia knew that they've all missed her, after a hundred years they would never forget her, she's always going to be graved in their memories…


End file.
